


How Sweet It Is...

by AoSfangirl81



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, No Angst, aosficnet2, aosficnet2 fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoSfangirl81/pseuds/AoSfangirl81
Summary: Fitz’s mouth begins to water as he stares at the delectable fried treats, and he can almost taste the sugary sweetness already. Daisy turns to him with pleading eyes. “Can we buy all of them??” she begs. “Please please please??” He hears a soft laugh from behind the table and looks up, his blue eyes immediately locking with deep, soulful brown ones. His watering mouth immediately goes dry. The woman smiles warmly. “Hi, I’m Jemma. Welcome to my bakery.” Fitz stares at her outstretched hand, his brain unable to perform the most basic functions as he takes in the beauty in front of him. Dressed in skinny jeans and a soft flannel shirt with an apron wrapped around it, her shoulder-length brown hair is tied back in a messy ponytail. He can just make out a hint of freckles along her slightly exposed collarbone.A Fitzsimmons AU Bakery Fic





	How Sweet It Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness/gifts).



> Happy AOSFicnet2 Fix Exchange to @Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness (nerdlove4thewin on Tumblr)! I’m the lucky recipient of your amazing prompts. Thank you for the fabulous ideas!! I took your “Fitzsimmons + flirty bakery” prompt and ran with it, writing my longest fic to date! It became a little more fluffy than flirty, but I’m hoping you don’t mind! I really enjoyed trying out some new AU muscles and had so much fun writing it. Thanks again for the great prompt!

“Babes!” Daisy calls a little too loudly from across the farmer’s market. “I found the churros!”   
  
Fitz looks up from the organic tomatoes he was inspecting and finds Daisy waving wildly at the other end of the row of stalls. He rolls his eyes and sighs as he pays for the tomatoes, then makes his way over to Daisy, who is now walking quickly towards him.  
  
“Churros!” she shouts in delight, clapping her hands excitedly as she approaches him. Fitz grimaces. “You know, Daisy, every time you use these cute pet names for me, everyone around us thinks we’re together….” he chastises her grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. Daisy remains unfazed as she loops her arm into his and leads him to where she came from. “Oh, Fitzy,” she starts, “you know you love me…” Fitz can’t help but smile and loosen up as they continue walking. “You  _ are  _ the annoying little sister I never asked for…” he reminds her, nudging her playfully with his hip.

Daisy nudges him back and sticks her tongue out at him as she continues to direct him towards what looks to be a small bakery stand, although he honestly didn’t need her help- the smells alone were drawing him in. Just a hint of cinnamon, mixed with the distinct scent of fried dough, had him practically floating to the stand. It must be new, Fitz muses, as they frequent their neighborhood’s farmer’s market every week and he’s never noticed it before. “Churros!” Daisy announces as they arrive, using her hands to present the display of churros on the table.

Fitz’s mouth begins to water as he stares at the delectable fried treats, and he can almost taste the sugary sweetness already. Daisy turns to him with pleading eyes. “Can we buy all of them??” she begs. “Please please please??” He hears a soft laugh from behind the table and looks up, his blue eyes immediately locking with deep, soulful brown ones. His watering mouth immediately goes dry. The woman smiles warmly. “Hi, I’m Jemma. Welcome to my bakery.” Fitz stares at her outstretched hand, his brain unable to perform the most basic functions as he takes in the beauty in front of him. Dressed in skinny jeans and a soft flannel shirt with an apron wrapped around it, her shoulder-length brown hair is tied back in a messy ponytail. He can just make out a hint of freckles along her slightly exposed collarbone. 

An awkward few seconds pass as Jemma waits for him to shake her hand, until Daisy finally swoops in and takes it. “Hi, I’m Daisy. This weirdo here is Fitz,” she says, giving him an exasperated look. “We live just around the corner.” Jemma smiles at Daisy. “Oh, lovely! This is my first week here at the market. I’ve been working mostly out of my apartment, just a few blocks away, doing small orders.” She looks over at Fitz shyly. “Would you like to try a churro?” 

Fitz finally shakes out of his haze enough to nod. “S-Sure,” he stutters, inwardly cursing at his overt awkwardness. Jemma grabs some tissue paper and picks out a churro from the plate. As he goes to take it from her, she pulls it back, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “Now,” she says faux-seriously, “you must give me your honest feedback. Consider this a taste test of sorts.” Fitz chuckles at her joke and nods very solemnly as he takes the churro. “It will be the most important job I’ve ever done,” he jokes back, adding in a wink. He looks over at Daisy, who’s giving him a strange look.  _ Maybe she also wants a churro, _ he thinks. “OK, fine, I’ll split it with you,” he tells her, nodding to the churro. 

Daisy shakes her head a bit. “Okaaaaay,” she says slowly, eyes shifting back and forth between Fitz and Jemma. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable under her scrutiny, Fitz quickly splits the churro in half and hands Daisy her piece. They both take a bite at the same time and simultaneously groan in delight. “Bloody hell,” Fitz comments, his mouth still full. The perfect mix of cinnamon and sugar melt on his tongue as he chews on the deliciously soft, flakey dough. Jemma’s eyes light up as she sees how much they are enjoying the baked good. “Holy shit,” Daisy agrees, stuffing the rest of the churro into her mouth. “These are fucking incredible!” She pulls out her wallet. “We’re buying all of these. The other customers can deal with it.” 

“Brilliant!” Jemma exclaims as she claps her hands together. “My first week and I sell out of a product within three hours. You two are by far my favorite customers.” As she reaches for a box, Fitz asks, “How did you figure out such a perfect recipe??” Jemma smiles as she packages up the churros. “A secret recipe that I’ll take to my grave.” Fitz laughs as she continues, “I’m a bit of a nerd when it comes to my recipes. I spend hours and hours in my kitchen, or my lab as I like to call it, coming up with the perfect mix. I’d like to think of it as more of a science than an art, honestly.” She turns to Fitz, and he notices a slight blush spreading to her cheeks as she hands him the box. “I’m so pleased you like them.” Fitz takes the box and their fingers brush against each other, causing a small current of electricity to travel up his arm. He sucks in a breath as he looks up at her. The surprised look on her face makes him thinks she must feel it too. As he finds himself getting increasingly lost in her gaze (and not minding one bit), he’s pulled out of his reverie by Daisy pulling on his arm. “OK, hon, let’s get these home and devour them!” He swears he sees a flash of confusion in Jemma’s eyes and her smile falter just a bit, but then she shakes her head and pulls her hand away. “Of course. Enjoy the churros. Thanks so much again!” she says, waving at them as they walk away. “Be sure to visit again next week!” she continues. Daisy waves back and turns around, shouting over her shoulder, “Oh, we will!”

\---

“A little eager to get to the market this week, are we?” Daisy teases as she tries to keep up with Fitz’s pace. He blushes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m just excited to see what’s available this week.” 

Daisy raises an eyebrow. “Don’t you mean  _ who’s  _ available this week?” Fitz’s blush deepens to a crimson red. “Ah ha! I knew it!” Daisy shouts, jabbing him in the shoulder with her finger. “You have a crush on Bakery Girl!!” 

Fitz stops in his tracks and wildly looks around to see if anyone heard. Thankfully, they’re still a block from the market. “Her name is Jemma, Daisy,” he whispers furiously. “Or at least call her Bakery Woman,” he chides, smiling a bit at the name. They start walking again as Daisy lowers her voice to match Fitz’s. “I  _ knew  _ it. I could totally sense it from that first encounter. Call her whatever you want, Fitzy. You, my dear friend, have a crush.” 

Fitz scoffs. “Ha! A crush. That’s… that’s just wild, Daisy. Just… just…. just because she’s gorgeous and smart and funny and extremely talented…” his eyes glaze over a bit as he remembers their last encounter. It’s been three weeks since they first encountered Jemma and her irresistible… churros. Daisy and Fitz had made it a point to visit her each week and try different goods, striking up easy conversation between the three of them. Every time they left her stand, Fitz had a box of some new savory or sweet treat in his hand and butterflies in his stomach. There was no denying he was developing feelings for Jemma. He just didn’t know what to do about them yet. He kept waiting for an opening, some stronger indication that she was also interested, but almost every time he thought he’d found it- an extra long glance, an unnecessary touch of his arm or brush of the fingers- it wasn’t quite enough to convince him she was interested in more than friendship. But this will be their fourth encounter, and he is committed to figuring this out. He just doesn’t want his well-intentioned, but overly-helpful friend to catch on too much. She’d surely say something obvious and embarrassing and ruin his whole plan...whatever that plan may be...

Daisy smiles. “Oh my god, this is precious. You and Bakery Gir… sorry, Bakery  _ Woman _ . I love it. I can’t wait to tell Trip!” Fitz looks at her pointedly. “Are you also going to tell your health nut boyfriend about all of the pastries you’ve been consuming every Sunday?” Daisy laughs, unaffected by his veiled threat. “A girl has to keep a few secrets, Fitz,” she says as she waves him off. He pulls her arm to stop her right before they reach Jemma’s stall. “Then let’s make a deal- I’m happy to keep your little secret from Trip  _ if _ you promise to just leave me be when it comes to Jemma. I have a plan.” Daisy scoffs at him and rolls her eyes. “One, you’re not doing me any favors, tell Trip for all I care. And B, I’m offended that you think I’d mess this up for you. You’re surely capable of doing that yourself,” she teases. Fitz opens his mouth to protest, but Daisy stops him, “ _ But, _ ” she continues, “message received. You do your thing. Just remember that I call dibs as a groomswoman for the wedding,” she winks at him. He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Daisy…” he warns, but she’s already walking the rest of the way towards the stall. 

“Hiiiii Jemma,” she singsongs as they approach the stall. Fitz nudges her and gives her a stern look while Daisy smiles innocently. “Oh, my favorite customers!” Jemma says as she smiles warmly at Fitz. “Beautiful day for the market, isn’t it?” Daisy nods. Fitz takes the opportunity to throw a line out there to see how Jemma reacts. “I don’t know, it feels like we’ve got something magnificent right here…” he starts, throwing his best attempt at a flirty smile towards Jemma. Her nose crinkles as she smiles back at him, giving him a look he can’t quite decipher. But as soon as he thinks he has it, she breaks her gaze. “Oh, you mean the pastries!” she says, gesturing towards the trays of goods in front of her. Fitz deflates a bit. “Ah, no… actually, that’s… that’s not…” he stammers, cheeks flushing. “Snickerdoodles!” Daisy exclaims in an attempt to save Fitz from sputtering out anymore nonsense. “Look, Fitz!” 

Jemma smiles at them and nods towards the cookies. “Here’s a little secret,” she starts, looking around to make sure no one else is listening, “snickerdoodles are my favorite cookie.” Daisy nods appreciatively. “They’re like churros in cookie form,” she adds. Jemma looks surprised at the comparison, “Huh. I’d never actually thought of that before, but you’re totally right,” she muses. “Maybe there’s something there for a future new baked good…” She pulls out her phone and records a quick note to herself, “Snickerdoodles and churros. Commonalities?”

Fitz feels even more affection surge through his veins as he sees her thoughtfully considering Daisy’s comment. “Uh, actually,” he starts, “I’ve never had snickerdoodles before. Growing up, my mum would always do the standard chocolate chip cookies. I used to love helping her mix the batter… and then clean the bowl with a spoon,” he says, grinning lopsidedly. Jemma looks over at him as she hands Daisy a cookie and says, “What an adorable story! I didn’t know you were such a good helper,” she says jokingly. 

Fitz recognizes another in and goes for it. “Well, Jemma,” he says, concentrating all of his energy into sounding smoother and more suave than he’s ever actually felt, “there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he continues, lowering one hand to the table in a desperate attempt to look casual and flirty. He is too caught in the amused glint in Jemma’s eyes to notice the placement of his hand until he feels it connect with something wet and creamy… something decidedly not table-like. He chokes on a strangled gasp as he looks down at the beautiful tray of tiramisu that he had just put his hand into. He hears Jemma and Daisy both gasp at the same time. As he frantically pulls his hand away, he hits the edge of the tray with just the right amount of force to send the entire tray flipping over itself and unto the dirt ground of the market. 

Shock and embarrassment flood his senses as his cheeks flush red and his hands begin to sweat. “Oooooh no….” he starts, unable to think of anything else to say, “no, no, no, no, no….” Daisy stares at Fitz, completely dumbstruck, and looks over at Jemma, who has both hands covering her mouth in shock, eyes wide. For an agonizing moment, no one says anything as they continue to look between each other and the mess on the ground. Finally, Daisy breaks the silence as she bursts into laughter. “Ooooooh myyyy godddd, Fitz,” she says, gasping for air as she doubles over. He gives a frantic look to Daisy and then looks over at Jemma, shocked to find that while her hand is still covering her mouth, she is now trying to hold back her own giggles. Fitz feels as though he’s in another dimension- how could either of them find such a mortifyingly embarrassing thing so funny?? 

Their laughter just adds to his frantic confusion. “How...how much were all of these?” Fitz asks, wildly gesturing to the mess on the ground. “I’ll… I’ll pay double... no, triple!” Jemma wipes the tears from her eyes as her laughter settles down. “Really, Fitz, it’s no big deal. An honest accident.” Fitz can barely hear her for the buzzing in his ears. He immediately drops to the ground, unfazed by the dirt surrounding him, and starts to clean up the now destroyed treats. He scoops the smashed, dirty cakes up on the tray and stands up, looking helpless and lost. In the distance, he hears a click and turns to see Daisy taking pictures of him and giggling. “Daisy!” he hisses, barely keeping his temper in check. “This isn’t funny!” So much for being smooth and suave, Fitz realizes. Surely he’s blown any shot he had with Jemma, he thinks dejectedly.

He feels a hand on his arm and realizes Jemma has stepped around from behind the table (the first time she’s done that, he distantly thinks). Through his mortification, he still feels a pleasant warmth in his stomach at the contact, even though he can feel the iciness of her hands through his shirt. “Fitz,” she repeats calmly and he looks into her eyes. “Breathe. It really is ok, I promise.” He starts to slow his breathing down, trying to match it with hers as his heart rate begins to slow. “I am so,  _ so _ sorry, Jemma,” he whispers, unable to tear his eyes from her. “Please,  _ please _ tell me how I can make this up to you,” he begs. 

“Fitz, really,” she says, “it was all an accident. It’s no big deal.” Fitz shakes his head, “No, no. I don’t know much about baking, but tiramisu must take a long time to make. I insist on paying for all of them,” he says. He reaches for his wallet in his back pocket and finds nothing there. He anxiously pats down all of his pockets as the color drains from his face. “Ah…” he starts, stammering as a new wave of embarrassment crashes over him, “And…. haha, wouldn’t you… wouldn’t you know it? It seems I left my…ah… my wallet at home…” he says sheepishly, digging both hands into his (empty) back pockets and rocking on the heels of his feet. He looks over at Daisy. “I don’t suppose you’d be able to spot me, Daisy?” he asks, imploring her with his eyes to please, for the love of god, save him. 

Daisy pauses for a moment in thought and her eyes suddenly brighten with an idea. “Actually, Fitz,” she starts, trying to communicate with her eyes that he should play along, “you know what would be even better? You should help Jemma make some replacement treats for next week! Work off your debts.” Certain that Jemma won’t want him anywhere near her or her… baked goods… Fitz dismisses Daisy immediately. “Um, no… I… I would surely just get in the way….” He looks over at Jemma to gauge her reaction. “Right?” he asks. Jemma smiles and shrugs. “Actually, it could be quite fun to have some helpers. And you did say you helped your mum, so I’d say you have some promise as a sous baker. Maybe this Wednesday? Daisy, of course you could come too…” she trails off. Fitz inwardly cringes as he feels himself being solidly placed in the Friend Zone. He waves goodbye to any chances he had with Jemma, consigned to his fate as being the quirky, anxious friend. 

Daisy waves Jemma off. “Oh, I’d love to, but I’ve got a Trip thing,” she says. “Oh,” Jemma says surprised. “Where are you going on your trip?” Daisy gives her a confused look for a beat and then realizes the misunderstanding. “Oh!” she laughs. “No. Trip is my boyfriend. He has a work thing that I’m going to,” she says while she takes her water bottle from her bag. Now it’s Jemma’s turn to look confused. “I’m sorry, your boyfriend?” she asks, curiously as Daisy takes a sip of water. “I… I thought you two….” she gestures between Fitz and Daisy. “Are you two not together?” she asks, her eyebrows furrowed in perplexity. “What?!” Fitz squawks as Daisy almost chokes on her water. “No. No. No, definitely not. Not at all, no, no,” Fitz says, waving his hands back and forth dramatically. “Me and Daisy?? Oh wow… just… no, no, no. I would never… I mean, wow… never….” Daisy puts a hand on Fitz’s shoulder to interrupt his tirade. “What Fitz is  _ trying  _ to say without insulting me too much,” she starts, giving him serious side eye, “is that we’re just friends and roommates. I’ve been with Trip for a few years now and Fitzy here,” she squeezes his shoulder for emphasis and waggles her eyebrows at Jemma, “is single and  _ very _ available.” Fitz blanches at Daisy’s overtness and becomes instantly interested in the ground, fighting every instinct to look at Jemma to gauge her reaction.

Jemma’s demeanor changes as she takes in this new information. “Oh. Well, then,” she says, almost to herself, “that certainly does change things.” Fitz isn’t quite sure he heard what she said, so he looks up to find her looking at him with a shy affection. Her cheeks begin to pink a bit as she opens her mouth a few times and stops. She rolls her eyes at herself and he sees her resolve something in her head. “Well, then. Maybe… maybe it could be a date?” she asks, trying hard to look casual herself.

Fitz feels the immediate whiplash of having just accepted his fate as a friend and now Jemma’s proposition. “A…a date?” he asks, incredulously. Jemma’s smile falters a bit and Daisy hip checks Fitz and shoots a frustrated look his way. “Right!” he exclaims a little too loudly, finally righting himself into a world where Bakery Woman is actually asking him out on a date. “Yes. Yes, a date. I’d… I’d like that very much… I mean, if you… if you would like it…” he trails off, scratching the back of his neck nervously with one hand. Jemma’s smile brightens. “Yes,” she says, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, I would like it very much.” She nervously tucks a piece of hair behind her ears and Fitz feels himself falling even more for her. A moment passes as they stare at each other with identical goofy grins plastered on their faces. Daisy looks back and forth between the two of them and rolls her eyes. “Sooo….this would be where you exchange numbers,” she instructs them exasperatedly. 

\---

Just a few days later, Fitz finds himself in front of Jemma’s door step, fidgeting with his Daisy-approved outfit of a light blue button-down shirt and dark jeans (“Fitzy, trust me. Blue is your color,” she assured him). While the fact that Jemma declared this a date settled the ambiguity of it, he still feels his nerves short-circuiting over the fact that he wants it to be perfect. _ Maybe perfect is an overshoot, _ he thinks.  _ Just let it go well enough that she’s willing to do this again, _ he prays to the cosmos. Finally determining that it’s now or never, he knocks on her door and holds his breath, waiting for her to answer. When she opens the door, all the air leaves his lungs at the sight of the huge smile on her face. She’s dressed in a pair of grey jeans with a loose white t-shirt, her hair down and falling just past her shoulders. “Fitz! Hi! Right on time. Color me impressed,” she says, looking down and tucking her hair behind her ear. Fitz gives a nervous smile and shrugs. “I figured I should start earning points right away before you witness my rubbish baking skills…” He looks down and scratches the back of his neck nervously, summoning the courage to continue. “Ah…I also may have been really looking forward to this all week…” he looks up at her with a lopsided grin and is greeted with an even bigger smile. “Well,” Jemma breathes. “That makes two of us.” They wait a beat, both giving each other dopey smiles until Jemma shakes her head. “Oh dear, I’m a terrible host,” she starts, “perhaps maybe I should invite you in?” Fitz chuckles and nods. “Oh. Sure. That would be nice.” Jemma opens her door wider and Fitz steps into the apartment. 

\---

After a quick tour in which Fitz tried his hardest not to scrutinize every artifact he saw that would give him more insight into Jemma and her life, they now find themselves in the kitchen. They had fallen into easy conversation during the tour, which helped dissipate the nerves they were both experiencing. Fitz couldn’t help commenting when seeing some of his favorite books in her bookshelf, and Jemma excitedly engaged him in debate over various topics, including the best Doctor Who seasons. Now in the brightly lit kitchen, Fitz sees a number ingredients, bowls, and measuring spoons all lined up very neatly on the counter. He’s not at all surprised to see how organized Jemma is about her baking, and he adds it to the list of adorable traits that he finds irresistible. Jemma turns to him, smiling shyly and gesturing at the set up. “As you can see, I have a bit of a process…” Fitz chuckles and nods. “I wouldn’t expect any less, honestly. So,” he continues, “how shall I be paying off my debts of utter and complete idiocy?” She looks at him with fond exasperation as she pulls her hair back. “Honestly, Fitz, it’s no big deal. I mean, I’m not going to complain about the opportunity to invite you over…” she blushes slightly, pausing for a moment, “but truly, it’s no problem at all.” Fitz smiles back at her and another moment passes with the two of them looking fondly at each other with what Daisy would call “heart eyes”.

“So,” Jemma continues, clearing her throat, “I thought we could start a little easy this time.” Fitz’s heart skips a beat at the insinuation that she expects this to happen again. Jemma continues, “I thought maybe we could do chocolate chip cookies? Since… since you mentioned making them when you were younger, I thought it’d be good to start with something familiar.” Fitz smiles, touched at how much thought she had put into this. “Yeah,” he nods, “that sounds great. I’m much less likely to completely mess something like that up.” 

Jemma laughs and Fitz decides right there that he wants to spend the rest of his days making her laugh. “Right, then,” she says, gesturing over to the flour, sugars, and baking soda. “Why don’t you combine the dry ingredients while I work on the wet ones?” Fitz nods, “Sounds good.” As he approaches the ingredients, he hears Jemma gasp, “Oh wait!” He freezes in his spot, terrified that he’s already messed something up before he even gets started. He turns to look at her. “Aprons!” she states, matter-of-factly. “We can’t do a proper baking job without them!” Fitz smiles in relief. “Ah,” he admits, placing his hands in his front pockets with a sheepish look on his face, “I may have forgotten to bring my own apron…” he trails off, not ready to admit that he doesn’t even own one. “Oh, that’s not a problem,” Jemma states, waving him off as she opens the door to her pantry. “A side effect of being a baker is that you amass quite a lot of aprons. It seems to be the go-to gift from all my family and friends. Hmmm…” she says thoughtfully from behind the door. “Ah!” she exclaims, coming out with two aprons. “I’ll let you choose,” she says, holding two aprons behind her back. “Left or right?” Fitz looks at her and pretends to mull it over. “Hmmm….” He says, stroking his chin and looking up. Jemma laughs. “Left,” Fitz says decisively. She pulls her left hand from behind her back to hold up an apron in the shape of the Tardis. Fitz laughs, his affection for this perfect woman deepening even more. “Good choice!” she affirms. “That leaves me with this.” She holds up an apron with the periodic table on the front and Fitz’s heart melts at the adorable nerdiness.

Fitz takes his apron, but then quickly recognizes an opportunity in front of him. “May I?” he asks, gesturing towards her apron. Jemma gives him a confused look. “Do you want this apron instead?” she asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Oh. No,” Fitz says, feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment over not being quite smooth enough. “I, ah, I was just thinking...if you needed help...with your apron….” he trails off. Jemma’s confusion continues, “But why would I need help with my apron? Fitz, you do know I know how an apron works, right?” Fitz gives a frustrated sigh, closing his eyes and pinching his nose, “Yep, yeah, no, of course you do,” he stumbles, “I… ah…. I….” he finally gives up and looks at her, “I was just looking for an opportunity to get closer to you,” he mumbles quickly. 

Jemma’s eyes go wide. “Oh,” she whispers. An awkward few seconds pass as they stand there, holding onto their aprons, looking at each other. Jemma then looks down at her apron. “Actually,” she says slowly, “I could use a little help…” She looks up at him, giving him a small, encouraging smile as she raises one eyebrow. “These aprons  _ are _ a little trickier than they look…” she says, shrugging. 

Fitz let’s out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He sets his apron on the counter and takes a step towards her as she pulls the apron over her neck. “Maybe you could help tie these?” she asks, holding the two ends of the apron tie out helplessly. Fitz, not trusting his ability to speak, simply nods as she turns around so that her back is to him. He delicately takes the two ends and ties them around her back, letting his hands rest for a moment on her waist. “OK?” he’s able to croak out. While his hands remain on her waist, she turns around in them to face him, invading his space. “Yes,” she whispers, eyes flickering down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. “You’re quite, ahem, quite good at that,” she continues, smiling and placing her hands on his chest. Fitz licks his lips as he takes a step closer, pulling Jemma closer and allowing her to slide her hands up his chest and connect behind his neck. His chest buzzes with excitement as they both instinctively inch towards each other, slowly closing the remaining space between them. As he molds his lips to hers, he inhales, noticing that even her lips taste sweet. Jemma’s hands thread through his hair as her tongue tentatively darts out to seek entry into his mouth. Fitz can’t help the quiet moan that settles in his throat as he tilts his head to the side to allow her tongue entry. He grips her waist tighter as the kiss deepens and as he begins to move her towards the counter, a sharp  _ Bing! _ startles him. They both break the kiss and gasp at the sudden sound, heads both whipping towards the source. Jemma immediately relaxes and laughs, her forehead resting lightly on his shoulder. “That would be the oven, telling us it’s done preheating,” she giggles. Fitz can’t help but laugh as well, his nerves calming as he feels her laugh against his chest. 

Jemma looks up at him and sighs. “I suppose… maybe we should…” she gestures over to the counter. Fitz nods, clearing his throat. “Yeah, of course. That… that was nice, though,” he says, looking down at her lips again. She smiles in agreement. “Very nice. And….well… maybe we can revisit that once the cookies are baking?” Fitz nods vigorously in agreement, unashamed of his enthusiasm. “Absolutely,” he says, smiling. “Right then,” Jemma states as she moves to slowly release herself from their embrace. “Now, don’t think I’m going to take it easier on you just because you’re a fantastic kisser,” she teases shyly. Fitz blushes at the implication and before he can defer the compliment, she gives him one last quick kiss before fully pulling away.

The rest of the day consists of not-so-hidden glances snuck between the two, lingering touches, and invading each other’s space whenever an opportunity arose, and even when it didn’t (Jemma’s claim of needing to help Fitz learn the right way to stir while standing behind him and holding both of his hands to guide him was especially blatant). And, of course, as promised, the moment the cookies are placed in the oven, Jemma immediately pulls Fitz to her by his apron and crashes her lips into his. They stand there, hands roaming and tongues exploring each other’s mouths, as the cookies bake behind them. As the air starts to fill with the smell of baked cookies, Fitz dimly realizes in the back of his mind as Jemma’s hands clutch his shirt tightly that he may never be able disassociate this smell with Jemma’s sweet lips, and he realizes he doesn’t quite mind that at all. Another beep eventually breaks their makeout session and they sheepishly pull away as Jemma grabs the oven mitts to pull out the cookies to cool.

Later that night, after enjoying the fruits of their labor with one of Jemma’s favorite teas, followed by a particularly fantastic snogging session on her couch, Fitz finds himself walking home with a little extra lightness to him. Once home, he finds Daisy in the living room on her laptop. He strolls in and sets a small box of cookies next to her. “A small thank you gift for your role in setting this whole thing up,” he explains, blushing. Daisy gives him a knowing grin. “Sweet! So, when can I expect Bakery Babies?” she teases. Fitz laughs as he blushes even more and looks to the floor. “Ah, maybe we just take it one thing at a time. Date number two is dinner later this week,” he says, grinning, unable to hide his excitement. “Nice!” Daisy exclaims, giving him a high five. 

“I’m knackered, though, so I’m heading to bed,” Fitz declares, turning towards his room. He hears Daisy burst into laughter behind him and turns back around. “What?” he asks nervously. “Ummm…. Fitz….” she says in between laughs, “Let’s just say there’s some evidence as to how good date number one went,” she said, winking and gesturing to his back. Confused, Fitz walks to the long mirror next to their entrance and turns around to look at his back. Sure enough, there are small, smeared flour handprints up and down his back, and two very obvious ones on his bum. Fitz immediately blushes as he thinks back to Jemma’s roaming hands. He clears his throat. “Right then…” he starts, his voice cracking. “‘Night!” he finishes as he quickly retreats to his room, Daisy’s laughter following him all the way.   
  
"Sweet dreams!” she calls after him.


End file.
